1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information retrieval.
Although the invention is not restricted to the field of information search systems, to assist with an understanding of the invention a problem will be described with reference to that field.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many established systems for locating information (e.g. documents, images, emails, patents, internet content or media content such as audio/video content) by searching under keywords. Examples include internet search “engines” such as those provided by “Google”™ or “Yahoo”™ where a search carried out by keyword leads to a list of results which are ranked by the search engine in order of perceived relevance.
However, in a system encompassing a large amount of content, often referred to as a massive content collection, it can be difficult to formulate effective search queries to give a relatively short list of search “hits”. For example, at the time of preparing the present application, a Google search on the keywords “massive document collection” drew 243000 hits. This number of hits would be expected to grow if the search were repeated later, as the amount of content stored across the internet generally increases with time. Reviewing such a list of hits can be prohibitively time-consuming.
In general, some reasons why massive content collections are not well utilised are:                a user doesn't know that relevant content exists        a user knows that relevant content exists but does not know where it can be located        a user knows that content exists but does not know it is relevant        a user knows that relevant content exists and how to find it, but finding the content takes a long time        
The paper “Self Organisation of a Massive Document Collection”, Kohonen et al, IEEE Transactions on Neural Networks, Vol 11, No. 3, May 2000, pages 574-585 discloses a technique using so-called “self-organising maps” (SOMs). These make use of so-called unsupervised self-learning neural network algorithms in which “feature vectors” representing properties of each document are mapped onto nodes of a SOM.
In the Kohonen et al paper, a first step is to pre-process the document text, and then a feature vector is derived from each pre-processed document. In one form, this may be a histogram showing the frequencies of occurrence of each of a large dictionary of words. Each data value (i.e. each frequency of occurrence of a respective dictionary word) in the histogram becomes a value in an n-value vector, where n is the total number of candidate words in the dictionary (43222 in the example described in this paper). Weighting may be applied to the n vector values, perhaps to stress the increased relevance or improved differentiation of certain words.
The n-value vectors are then mapped onto smaller dimensional vectors (i.e. vectors having a number of values m (500 in the example in the paper) which is substantially less than n. This is achieved by multiplying the vector by an (n×m) “projection matrix” formed of an array of random numbers. This technique has been shown to generate vectors of smaller dimension where any two reduced-dimension vectors have much the same vector dot product as the two respective input vectors. This vector mapping process is described in the paper “Dimensionality Reduction by Random Mapping: Fast Similarity Computation for Clustering”, Kaski, Proc IJCNN, pages 413-418, 1998.
The reduced dimension vectors are then mapped onto nodes (otherwise called neurons) on the SOM by a process of multiplying each vector by a “model” (another vector). The models are produced by a learning process which automatically orders them by mutual similarity onto the SOM, which is generally represented as a two-dimensional grid of nodes. This is a non-trivial process which took Kohonen et al six weeks on a six-processor computer having 800 MB of memory, for a document database of just under seven million documents. Finally the grid of nodes forming the SOM is displayed, with the user being able to zoom into regions of the map and select a node, which causes the user interface to offer a link to an internet page containing the document linked to that node.
However, even with the convenient display techniques described above, it is still possible that a search may result in an inconveniently large number of citations, making it difficult for the user to handle the citations in an effective way.